1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to positioning devices for vehicle steering columns moveable translationally and pivotally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to translationally and pivotally position vehicle steering columns, particularly in commercial vehicles, to provide for the comfort of drivers of various sizes in various seat positions is met in the prior art by devices which disadvantageously use a plurality of moving elements secured to the column. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,101 to Jorgenson. Prior art devices exhibit a further disadvantage in that their complexity tends to result in cumulative manufacturing tolerances creating a looseness in the assembly. Such devices necessitate the use of a plurality of parts to guide the movement of the moveable members and to secure them in selected positions. This proliferation of parts adversely effects the complexity, cost and reliability of the devices.